Speak Now
by Amendi
Summary: Hermione's not the type of girl who would normally barge in on a white veiled occasion, but Draco isn't the type of boy who would marry the wrong girl. "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling's characters, settings, etc. Anything you recognise from the series belongs to her. I do not own the lyrics or song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift, either.**

_Author's Note: Ok, so this is kind of like a song fic; it has song lyrics and stuff in it, but they can't be spotted right away. They are kind of embedded as sentences in the story, so you'll only be able to find them if you actually know the lyrics, and some of them are altered slightly to fit in. Either way, this was fun, and I love the song! (It's currently my favourite!)_

_

* * *

_

I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veiled occasion, but he is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.

The beautiful church was decorated beautifully, and I stood in the corner with Harry's Invisibility Cloak on. I watched regretfully as Draco stood at the front, adorned with expensive black robes – probably made in Italy with real gold stitching - but he had on an impassive mask. _Shouldn't he be happy on his wedding day?_ I thought bitterly.

Everyone was whispering animatedly as they waited for the bride-to-be to arrive. Her snotty, stuck-up family was sitting in the front row, prim and proper, with light pastel-coloured robes on. I drifted off in a daydream, remembering why I was here in the first place…

During the war, I had saved Draco's life, and afterwards, he had asked me why. He had grown much more mature over the past year, and I had told him that everyone deserved a second chance at life – the most important thing I had ever learnt from Dumbledore.

He had listened carefully, and instead of sneering and yelling at me about how I was a filthy Mudblood, he nodded and suggested we have lunch sometime. Boy, was I surprised.

We began to see much more of each other, and soon we were dating. We were so in love with each other, it was inevitable. Harry and Ron weren't very glad about it, but they came around. Ginny couldn't have been happier. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were mutinous.

Then, one night in September, Draco came back to the small flat we had been renting after meeting his father. He had seemed tired and upset, but I knew better than to prod him about it straight after he came back. Instead, I waited until the next morning.

When I woke up, the entire flat was trashed, and Draco was sitting in the middle of it, his head in his hands and tears streaming down his face. Alarmed, I ran to him and put my arms around him, but he flung me off. I was hurt, but I kept trying to hug him until finally he let me. Then I asked him what was wrong.

"It's my father," he murmured. "He-" Draco broke off as he sobbed even more.

"Shh," I murmured back, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, then his lips. "He what?"

"I'm sorry," he cried. "You don't deserve this! I told him, but he wouldn't listen, and then he threatened me, called me a traitor, and-"

"I don't understand," I replied, confused. "What are you talking abo-?"

He interrupted me. "Remember that girl I met when I went on the business trip to France?" I nodded, my heart sinking. Whatever left his mouth after this wasn't going to be good.

"He's forcing me to marry her, or I will lose my inheritance, my name, my family and everything else," he whispered. My eyes widened.

"Oh," was all I said, and then I had fled the flat.

We hadn't contacted each other after that; I knew it was for the best, because if I had talked to him, my heart would have been torn up even more. Instead, I went about life, acting normally, feeling empty. And then the headlines came.

**MALFOY HEIR TO MARRY FRENCH PUREBLOOD PRINCESS!**

** WHAT HAPPENED TO MALFOY AND THE GOLDEN GIRL?**

** A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN?**

I read that he was to marry Gabriella Prideaux, and that he was in love with her, and her with him. I read how Gabriella was part Veela, how she had the highest N.E.W.T results in the country, how she loved Muggle things, even though she was Pureblood (despite the Veela in her). And I heard how he was to be married in a Muggle church in Italy.

When I arrived there, Harry's Invisibility Cloak in tow, I snuck in through the back door. I heard shouting from a room towards the left, and followed the sound. The door was slightly opened, and I listened.

"-_can't_ believe you! You _told_ me you were over him!"

"Not my fault, was it, when you were brooding over some Mudblood-"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

"-and I was stuck with a depressed fiancé!"

_So, trouble in paradise, huh?_ I thought maliciously. The bride angrily flung the door open, and stormed out in her sundress; I guessed she hadn't gotten her wedding gown on yet. What a break of tradition, seeing the bride beforehand.

I heard Draco sigh, and peered in. He was more handsome than he had been that night three years ago, and his blonde hair was still as silky as ever. I felt a pang of longing, as I remembered how I had used to run my hand through it before bed…

I snapped out of my reverie as the door was thrown open and Gabriella walked in with her father on her arm. She looked like a pageant queen; blonde hair tied up in a complicated up-do, unusual lavender-coloured eyes, white dress shaped like a pastry. It looked as if she was floating down the aisle. I chanced a glance at Draco, and even though I _knew_ he didn't really like her, he still looked in awe, and I felt jealous – an emotion foreign to my heart after all these years. I bet he wished it were me.

When she arrived at the front, the preacher began to speak. I tuned out, the droning too tedious for my ears, when suddenly I heard, "-speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There's a silence. I froze. _There's my last chance._

Just as the preacher was about to go on, I took off my cloak, hands shaky, and stated firmly, "I object."

There were horrified looks shooting in my direction from everyone in the room, but I was only looking at Draco. For a moment, I thought about running out or apparating, but stood my ground.

"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veiled occasion" – there were snorts from the gathering as I said this – "but Draco is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." There were gasps, and a shriek from Gabriella, but I ignored them; my eyes were planted firmly on Draco. Strangely enough, he was smiling slightly. Then he gave an infinitesimal nod, and starting running towards me. In delight, I beamed, and threw the door to the church open. He took my hand, and together we ran from the horrors left behind.

When we were out of breathe, I stopped and turned to him.

"I knew you didn't love her," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. "I knew it, and I never stopped loving you, even though I tried. I failed so miserably. There wasn't a day I didn't think about y-" Draco placed a hand on my mouth, and grinned.

"I love you too, Hermione," he said, and kissed me passionately.


End file.
